


Sleep-to-Text

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, because it's for ignoct week, but they're just kids in this one, ignoctweek, tagged with the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: When Noctis dreams, his phone chimes.





	Sleep-to-Text

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ignoctweek on tumblr. Day 3 prompt: "Sleep."
> 
> Wrote it in a couple of hours; if there are any glaring errors, please let me know! Text in the image is from the Platinum Demo.

Noctis was asleep, and someone was texting him.

Ignis had been just on the edge of sleep himself when the sharp little sound roused him. At first, Ignis mistook it for the beeping of one of the machines that Noctis was hooked up to, and he nearly panicked. He was curled up next to Noctis in the bed even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be, and he was afraid he had nudged one of the tubes out of place. But the noise had come from the wrong side of the bed for that, and that was when Ignis noticed Noctis's cell phone on the bedside table. Sure enough, as Ignis watched, the screen lit up with a notification, the same strange squeaking sound he'd heard a moment ago punctuating its arrival.

He frowned as the alert went off again, and then again. Ignis didn't recognize it as Noctis's normal texting ringtone, nor could he think of anyone who would be texting him so many times, in the middle of the night, with Noctis being injured as he was.

On the fifth chime, Ignis had to fight the urge to grab the phone.

He didn't want to invade Noctis's privacy in such a way, but he also didn't want Noctis's slumber to be disturbed. It had taken him considerable effort to talk himself out of being afraid that Noctis might never wake up - to talk himself into the idea that Noctis was really just recovering. Now that he'd committed to that line of thinking, he was determined to make Noctis's rest as comfortable as he could, for as long as he could. The last thing he wanted was for Noctis to be jarred back to consciousness by something as obnoxious as an alarm clock.

Ignis tried not to grind his teeth as the messages continued to arrive. After at least another dozen, Ignis threw his original plan out the window and snatched Noctis's phone. Noctis, he knew, never bothered to lock the thing, despite the numerous lectures he'd received on the subject. It would be easy enough for Ignis to swipe to the home screen and access the sound settings. He wouldn't read the messages, he reasoned. He was just going to mute the notification sounds.

Except that, according to the phone's display, the notification sounds were already muted.

Ignis felt a chill creep down his spine, despite Noctis's fevered warmth beside him.

Another message alert appeared.

Ignis didn't know what to do.

He glanced over his shoulder and watched Noctis for a moment. He looked peaceful, his features smooth and without any trace of the pain Ignis was sure he must still be in.

The phone squeaked again, and, whispering a silent apology, he finally tapped the most recent notification, opening it.

Ignis stared at the screen, utterly flummoxed. He looked between the phone and Noctis several times, his mind racing with questions.

Ignis had always been smart for his age. He knew that Carbuncle was the name of the little figurine that King Regis had left to watch over Noctis. He knew about the Astrals, and the daemons, and that the Lucis Caelum family had magic.

But he had never read or heard about anything like this.

Very slowly, he raised his eyes to look at the protective charm sitting atop the nightstand.

The little ruby on its forehead glimmered in the dim lamplight.

Ignis swallowed, switched off the display, and set the phone carefully back where he'd found it. He laid back down beside Noctis, readjusted the blankets over them, and squeezed his eyes shut.

The last chirp of the phone that he heard before he drifted off to sleep sounded almost like a reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Image text:
> 
> Texts are all from Carbuncle to Noctis
> 
> Are you sleeping or something? In your dream of all places?
> 
> (lounging Cactuar emoji)
> 
> Right there--the house! The next exit's inside!
> 
> We're looking for a looong hallway. That'll lead to the end of your dream.
> 
> Let's look for it together!


End file.
